1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotating valve as well as to a heat pump.
2. Description of the Background Art
For the alternating connection of a plurality of fluid flows for controlling a heat pump with a large number of respectively thermodynamically active flow channels fundamentally the use of rotating valves is known.
WO 2007/068481 A1, which corresponds to U.S. Publication No. 20090000327, and which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a heat pump of a stack of plate-like hollow elements fixedly connected to one another, wherein the hollow elements comprise adsorber/desorber regions and one hollow element respectively represents one flow channel. The plurality of flow channels are alternately connected to one another in series via pairs of rotating valves arranged at the end side of the hollow elements in order to achieve an optimization of the power of the heat pump with given size.
A heat pump of this type as defined by the invention has many possible uses, e.g., waste heat recovery in steady-state technology, e.g., building engineering, solar air conditioning or also stationary air-conditioning systems for vehicles, in particular commercial vehicles.